The future of Konaha
by greaserforlife
Summary: Kiba and Sakura have twins! What will it be like epsecially when they find out none of the Akatsuki are really dead? Yea umm sumary kinda sucks... deitobi, kibasaku XD no flames please
1. Chapter 1

Life of Kiyosato inuzuka and reina inuzuka

Birthday:nov 13

kiyosato: brown messy hair, green eyes, inuzuka marks, personalyti like mine

Reina: pink hair, brown eye's, inuzuka marks personalyti like kiba's only with an inner.

A/n:I do not own the characters listed about or Mika Himura. I don't own NARUTO either sadly…I guess the only thing I own is the story and the title… this story is a dedication to kibaluver12 and I don't own Amber. Pretty much I don't own anyone except for Tsukiko

"Push Sakura I see a head!" Tsunade screamed to the pinkette giving birth.

"Gah! Kiba you asshole!" Sakura screamed.

"I…love you too Sakura…" Kiba said quietly.

"Come on Sakura one more push!" Tsunade said.

Sakura screamed and Kiba did too as his wife squeezed all feeling out of his hand. When the baby finally came out Tsunade said, "It is a boy!"

"Wait Tsunade-sama there is another head!" a small petite brunette said.

"Fuck you Kiba!" Sakura screamed

"Sorry Sakura…" Kiba said still upset but knowing not to take it to personally.

"Come on Sakura push but not to get the baby out yet. Just to get some of the baby out." Tsunade said.  
>Sakura pushed. "Okay now you are going to want to get the baby out this time push with all your might!" Tsunade screamed.<p>

Sakura pushed again with all her might. "It's a girl!" Tsunade screamed happily. Sakura panted a little. "Where are they?" Sakura asked tired.

"Tsunade is still cutting their umbilical cord. But when they are done you can see them." Kiba said calmly.

"Okay and sorry for yelling I was in pain and…" Sakura started.

"It's okay Sakura I know…"Kiba said calmly rubbing his wifes back.

"Here you go. The second one was a girl. What do you want to name them?"Tsunade said handing the boy to Kiba and the girl to Sakura.

Sakura looked up to Kiba because they talked about names but weren't for sure. "Our daughter's name will be Reina. And our son's name is Kiyosato."

"Okay Sakura when you're chakra is at a good level of health I will let you out of the hospital. Would you like visitors? Or are you not ready yet?" Tsunade asked smiling.

"Umm…sure why not?" Sakura said quietly.

"Okay you guys can come in!" Tsunade yelled out in the hallway.

All you heard was screaming and running. Then there were a bunch of people around her. Raine, Kakashi, Tsukiko, Naruto, Mika, Sasuke, Sai, Gai, Rock Lee, TenTen, Neji, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji Shizune, Amber and Jiraiya.

"Aww they are soo cute!" was pretty much what everyone was saying. Sakura was smiling from ear to ear look down at her two angels. She smiled then got tired and decided to have Kiba put the twins in their hospital crib things. And she went to sleep as well did the babies. Slowly everyone started to leave but Tsukiko and Raine stayed behind. Tsukiko was holding Reina and Raine was holding Kiyosato.

"You two are the most beautiful things I have ever seen!" Raine squealed.

"I…love you…"Tsukiko said softly.

"Tsukiko…are you okay? You look like you are about to cry?" Raine said quietly.

"I am fine I just…the only people I have had this warm loving feeling towards were my brothers…" Tsukiko said with tears coming down her face.

"Don't worry Tsukiko…" Raine said softly.

"We should get going…" Tsukiko said.

"Okay.." Raine said.

They both kissed the babies foreheads and then left.

A/N:I know it is kinda short but this is what I came up with for now. Hope you enjoyed it please r&r. :D hope you enjoy kibaluver12 and whoever else reads this! Please no flames :D love you guys!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:I am sorry that I haven't updated I have just been dealing with drama and writers block. Umm I am going to warn you now this is a shorter chapter because I still have writers block I just know I need to update this eventually… oh and I am sorry but I am doing a major time skip straight to when they become ninjas

Disclaimer: I don't own most of the people in this story, I do own Tsukiko and I will let you know if I own anyone else.. ENJOY!

(12 years later)

Reina was getting dressed, she looked just like her mom when she was that age except she had medium length hair instead of long pink hair. She looked at herself satisfied when her brother decided to come and attack her from behind. Kiyosato looked just like Kiba except had Sakura's green eyes.

"Were you scared Reina?" Kiyosato asked looking into her brown eyes.

"If you don't get off me I will hurt you" Reina said giggling and glaring.

"Okay you two no killing each other before you even become ninjas." Kiba came in laughing.

"Okay dad!" The twins said in unison.

They left for the academy where they would become ninjas that day. "Who do you think will be in your group?" Kiyosato asked.

"Hmmm.. I hope Hei Bai (A/N:yes that's from avatar the last airbender but lets just pretend it isn't XD)

"Why? Because you LOOOOVVVEEE him?" Kiyosato laughed.

Reina blushed, "No! He is just a good fighter that's all! He would totally be a good fighter and he is one of my friends!" Reina insisted.

"Riiighhhtt!" Kiyosato laughed.

"Well we both know you want Mina in your group! But we both know Minato would not be happy about that."

"I do NOT like Mina and Minato would totally lose! Just because his dad is the Hokage doesn't mean he can beat ME!" Kiyosato said puffing out his chest.

"Wow Kiyosato. You do realize Mina likes you right?" Reina said smirking at her brother.

"Seriously? Should I ask her out then?" Kiyosato asked.

"I don't know I just wanted you to admit it." Reina laughed then ran because her brother tried chasing her.

"That was cruel. I.. never mind." Kiyosato said as they arrived at the academy.

"Okay? Well I'm going over by Minato and Hei Bai you coming?" Reina said.

"Nah you go ahead I am going to stay back." Kiyosato said.

"Okay.." Reina hugged her brother then left by her friends.

A/N: okay that is it for now. Like I said it is short. Oh and I own Hei Bai, Minato and Mina :D Mina and Minato if you haven't guessed are Naruto's kids and also Hinata's, they thought it would be nice to name Minato after Naruto's dad.

Hei Bai (don't kill me) is Karin and Sasuke's son I might change that later if no one comes up with a better pairing as his parents.


End file.
